


[Fanmix] a long drift - Savisnow

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Hopeful Ending, SaviSnow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin





	[Fanmix] a long drift - Savisnow

**1.** **Let You Go (feat. Ember Island) (Crystal Skies Remix)** \- Illenium

**2** **. Wide Open Space** \- Mansun

**3** **. Breathe** \- Fleurie

**4.** **Sazerac** \- Seventeen Evergreen

**5** **. Walk Me Home** – P!nk

**6\. Roulette** \- System Of A Down

**7.** **Wicked Game** \- Theory of a deadman

**8\. One** \- U2

**9.** **Arms** – Christina Perri

**10\. Illuminate** \- Wildes

No download but can be listened to [on 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-fanmix-a-long-drift-savisnow) (a couple of videos it plays are live versions instead of studio) or [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqSmqM3Ul8I_OcaWtxmSG4w) or on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YzBbBYPrAJNAZXlDzUIjb?si=uC8QkMo4Q1aQksME8OiOiQ).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185965090925/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014-for-a-canon).


End file.
